killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Fulgore
Fulgore is an advanced fighting cyborg made by the Ultratech company that debuted in the original Killer Instinct and has made a playable appearance in every game in the series. He is rivals with Jago. Appearance Fulgore's appearance seems to be based off of an old English knight. His head and face resemble that of a knight's helmet and mask, his red eyes slanted into a death glare and no nose or mouth, though he seems to be able to make grunts and noises. He seems to take pleasure in the destruction of the enemies and regularly engages in hand to hand combat. One of the most dominant "knight" appearances is the feather-like extension protruding from the back of his head, as seen with most knight's helmets with feathers. The rest of his body is humanoid, having random circuitry and eletrical tubing coming out of his neck and torso that powers his massive strength and intelligence. His first appearence was Killer Instinct. According to Fulgore's ending, he wins the tournament and mass production ensues. The Fulgore model that won the tournament is permanently shut down and put on display, the only humans left to view it are slaves who have been enslaved and tourists looking for cheap thrills. If you do not follow the Fulgore ending, then it ends that Jago defeated the Model 1 Fulgore in the tournament and a limited release of the Model 1 Fulgore ensued with limited availability. In Killer Instinct 2, a new Fulgore appears to test again his strength. Depending on which ending occurs, the same fate as the previous games is revealed (Fulgore taking over the Earth), or he is defeated by Jago and Orchid and is destroyed, along with Ultratech. Coming from the backstory in Killer Instinct (2013), this seems to be at least the semi-canon version, as the new Fulgore is stated to be another version but Ultra-Tech seems to remain active. Killer Instinct Story A prototype cybernetic soldier developed by Ultratech, Fulgore was entered into the Killer Instinct tournament as a final test of its combat capabilities. Once its abilities are proven, mass production will begin. Extended Story One of Ultratech's latest creations and possibly the most dangerous to date, Fulgore is the first in a planned series of cybersoldiers boasting state-of-the-art armouries, worked at feverishly over the last few years by a particularly erratic Ultratech genius and his team of Asian engineers. Dark rumours abound as to where the prototype's human parts originated - the kind of rumours nobody dares voice. The rumors say the human parts originated from a human organ harvesting operation based in Moscow. Before the Fulgore Mk.I model is even finished, the scientists are already working on an upgrade: and to prove the prototype's ultimate worth, it is entered into the tournament with orders to destroy all opposition. Ending The combat test of the Fulgore series assault cyborg has been a success. Mass production can now take place. After years of research, a weapon of awesome power is in the hands of Ultratech. The dawn of a robot controlled empire will soon begin. The first prototype model, Fulgore 1, is deactivated and placed in a museum. The only humans left to view it are now slaves. Killer Instinct 2 Story The advanced and deadlier successor to the original Fulgore cyborg destroyed by Jago. Activated after the time jump, its final Ultratech commands are executed... find Jago and kill him. Endings Kill Jago and Orchid Defeating Gargos has opened the way towards a new and more Robot controlled Ultratech. Fulgore's program has run its course. The vengeance of Ultratech is complete with the death of Jago. All of Ultratech's enemies have fallen. Now none stand in the way of their deadliest weapon. Bent on armageddon, Fulgore builds his robotic army. A doomed Earth will soon fall to a merciless enemy. Kill Jago but don't kill Orchid Defeating Gargos has opened the way towards a new and more Robot controlled Ultratech. Fulgore's program has run its course. The vengeance of Ultratech is complete with the death of Jago. But other spared enemies lie in wait, eager to grasp vengeance and finish it once and for all. Although Fulgore rebuilds Ultratech, Orchid takes a warning to the future. A deadly strike by agents soon ends the Ultratech threat forever. Kill Orchid but don't kill Jago Defeating Gargos has opened the way towards a new and more Robot controlled Ultratech. Fulgore's task lies incomplete and his deadly nemesis is still alive. The error of sparing his nemesis is soon apparent. Jago tracks down Fulgore for a final confrontation. Building modes of cyborgs, Fulgore fights an epic battle against the army raised by his nemesis. A final epic confrontation is inevitable. The fate of the world rests on the outcome... Don't kill Jago or Orchid Defeating Gargos has opened the way towards a new and more Robot controlled Ultratech. Fulgore's task lies incomplete and his deadly nemesis is still alive. The combined might of Jago and Orchid assails Fulgore. The price of failure is a high one. Fulgore's failure and destruction at the hands of Jago and Orchid has sealed the fate of Ultratech. Killer Instinct 2013 Fulgore was the last character to be confirmed, and was revealed on the launch trailer (only the shadow figure with glowing eyes and hair). He will be set to be available on March 2014; however it was delayed until April 2014. Story Mode Background: Protocols reactivated. Enhanced system bootstrap complete. A new Fulgore prototype is online, with a singular directive: ELIMINATE ENEMIES TO ULTRATECH. However, the mind of the machine is different. It plans. It feels. It is aware. It is somehow... human. Stage: '''UltraTech Industries (Similarity of both Industrial Warehouse (KI) and Museum (KI2)) During an Ultra Combo, a retort in the background will explode, making an orb-like shield and becomes magnetic causing some metallic items to float and to be sucked into the magnetic fiery retort, which causes it to become distorted. '''Ultra Combo Hits: 23 Hits Reactor Gauge: Replacing the Shadow Meter, Fulgore has a 10 piece meter as his super gauge. A tic of meter is earned by performing a charge command, doing triple doubles, or is gained over time via instinct. A tic of meter can be spent to cancel a special move with another special move. Four tics are spent when performing a Shadow Move or a Shadow Counter. When the reactor meter is full, Fulgore's movement speed becomes higher. Instinct Mode - Devastation Beam: Fulgore activates his instinct, causing his Reactor Meter to charge up until it is full. After the Reactor Meter is full, Fulgore can use his laser beam from his chest which can cause upwards of 40% damage. Combo Trait - Triple Doubles: Fulgore can perform three hits for his double by holding down the button he uses for that double. If the third hit connects without being broken, Fulgore gains a tic of meter for his Reactor Guage. This cannot be done with manuals. Trivia: When the player reaches to 16+ Combo Hits, his remixed classic theme, "Museum" will play. During the slow music due to characters not moving, his remixed classic theme, "Full-bore" will play. Signature Moves *'Cyber Dash: '''Fulgore moves at Quick Speed hitting the opponent with his plasma claw. (KI 1,KI 2/Gold) *'Cyber Upper Cut:' Fulgore flies in the air delivering a uppercut using his plasma claw. (KI 1,KI 2/Gold) *'Eye Laser:' Fulgore emits an laser from his eyes. Also can be perform in the air. (KI 2/Gold) *'CyberPort: Fulgore's body turns black, enabling him reappear in front or behind the opponent. (KI 1,KI 2/Gold). *'''Reflector: Fulgore emits a reflective blue energy shield that surrounds his entire body granting him the ability repel projectiles that are thrown at him. (KI 1,KI 2/Gold). *'Plasma Storm: '''Fulgore shoots out a plasma wave projectile from his claws. (KI 1,KI 2/Gold.) Can be done Three times. *'Electric Spark: Fulgore sends out a short surge from his eyes. (KI 1) ''No Mercy Moves '' *'''Termination: '''Fulgore sends out a targeting light. Once it locks on, it obliterate the opponent. (KI 2/Gold) *'''Laser Site: Fulgore laser blasts the opponent to death. (KI 1). *'Machine Morph: '''Fulgore' Changes into a battle machine and shoots the opponent r'epeatedly. (KI 2/Gold). *'Turrent Morph: '''Fulgore Changes his head into a turret-like gun and shoots the opponent repeatedly. (KI 1). Notes *Although Fulgore is said to be a cyborg, it is presently unknown what organic parts may make up his body in order to qualify the appropriate use of the term. ** The comics (as shown below) show Fulgore with a human head, which would justify the use of the term, but the comics do not seem to be canon. * There is a different version of Fulgore across all three games. The KI1 Fulgore was destroyed at the end of the game and the KI2013 Fulgore is stated to be a new prototype, which indicates that the KI2 Fulgore was also destroyed. * Its revealed that UltraTech use Eagle is mind to make Fulgore. Gallery Killer Instinct Fulvthu.jpg Fulvspin.jpg fulgoreKI1.jpg Fulvgla.jpg Fulvja.jpg fulgore1.jpg fulgore6.jpg fulgore7.jpg render_ki_16.jpg Fulgore01.jpg Fulgore's No Mercy.jpg|Fulgore's No Mercy Killer Instinct 2 Fulvja1.jpg Fulnspin.jpg 968917-fulgore_4.jpg fulgore7.gif ki2_fulgore_render.jpg ki2_fulgore_render2.jpg ki2fulgore.jpg Killer Instinct (2013) Fulgore Unit-3 Revealed.png|Fulgore Revealed Fulgore Revealed.PNG|Fulgore Revealed (including the Stage) Fulgore Artwork Revealed.png|Fulgore Artwork Revealed Killer Instinct - Fulgore Headshot.png|Fulgore (Headshot) Fulgore Activated.png|Fulgore Activated Fulgore Render.png|Fulgore's Ultratech Industries Fulgore Arcade Intro.png|Fulgore Arcade Intro Fulgore Arcade Bio.png|Fulgore Arcade Bio Killer Instinct Comics Fulgorer.jpeg FulgoreAttackingTJCombo.jpeg FulgoreAsEagle.jpeg Other Category:KI1 Characters Category:KI2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Male Characters